<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antonia Shalifoe by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300931">Antonia Shalifoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings'>The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatin learns that Toni's full name is Antonia rather than Toni.  Short blurb.</p><p>inspired by a tweet from @fatinssuitcase</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Campbell &amp; Fatin Jadmani, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Antonia Shalifoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the woods while high as shit was probably not her best idea, but at least she had a buddy, buddy system and all.It was highly unfortunate however that Fatin had been the first to volunteer, she’d rather be out here with Shelby, at least they had kissed once, and in the state they were in, maybe they’d kiss again.They walked clumsily through the underbrush, stumbling and laughing until they found a clearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me a secret," Toni said flinging herself into the long grass looking up at the trees and sky above.It was the middle of the day, clouds rolled overhead.Fatin sat gingerly next to her and made a face at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of secret?” She ran a hand through her tangled hair before laying back in the grass next to Toni.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, we can play truth or dare,” Toni told her, she was grinning, but squinting because of how bright the sun was through the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Shalifoe,” Fatin rolled on to her side leaning her head into her hand, “truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth I guess,”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been in love?” Fatin of course knew that Toni was a lesbian, but high school romances weren’t as likely to happen for lgbt kids, they just didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Toni’s voice came out hoarser than she had planned and Fatin’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“No story?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can ask on your next turn,” Toni teased lightly after swallowing the lump in her throat.“Truth or dare Fatin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dare I guess?” Fatin sincerely didn’t want Toni to ask her anything too personal.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to kiss Dot,” Toni said grinning and Fatin raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“In front of you or alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alone is fine,”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I’ve already done that?” Fatin asked biting her lip, she blushed lightly and Toni sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“You did not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally like two days ago, nothing else happened, she’s still adamant that she isn’t a lesbian, but between you and me, she did say she hasn’t ruled out being bi.”Fatin covered her eyes with her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew there was so much tension between ya’ll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya’ll?Girl, you’re from Minnesota,” Fatin accused and Toni blanched, she had obviously been talking to Shelby too much.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Shelby is rubbing off on me,” Toni admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Shelby, what is her deal?She’s been really weird the last couple of days,” Fatin said seriously and Toni shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is, I’m sure she’ll talk to one of us when she’s ready,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going soft Shalifoe, Truth or Dare?” Fatin’s eyes sparkled at her and she was almost annoyed, the girl was too perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“I wan’t to say Dare, just to annoy you, but truth,” Fatin grins at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who were you in love with?”Toni’s lips twitch into a smile, she knows Fatin wants the story, but her questions are too open ended.</p><p> </p><p>“My ex girlfriend, Reagan,”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, still no story Toni?” Fatin almost groaned, she’d do anything for a story, romance, sex, love, it didn’t matter.She needed the mental stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask better next time,” Toni teased, “Truth or dare though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess truth,” Fatin frowned at Toni slightly, she’d get her this time.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your love story Fatin?” Toni wiggled her eyebrows at Fatin knowing she’d asked the question just right.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have picked dare, this is embarrassing.”Fatin put her face in her hands for a few moments before she continued, “he was a grocery bagger at the Smart and Final and honestly I haven’t a fucking clue why I was in love with him.We started talking my sophomore year of high school, he put his number in our groceries and I found it with a note that said “Text me beautiful,” and he had winked at me when I grabbed the bag from him, so I knew it was from him.We talked every single day, for months, we fell in love, not much of a story there honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni scoffed, “Fatin falling in love with a grocery bagger is a story in all of its own.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you get out of me though Shalifoe, truth or dare,”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth for sure,” Toni says with a wink knowing Fatin wasn’t quite in the right mindset to be asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the moment you knew you were in love, that first time,” Fatin said softly and Toni almost rolled her eyes, knowing she’d have to reveal more than she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“So obviously you know it was my girlfriend…ex girlfriend Reagan, we were sitting in her car, it belonged to her grandmother.We were listening to this old tape she had, that belonged to her grandmother as well, and she didn’t even do anything romantic, she put her hand on my cheek and whispered so softly. “Antonia Shalifoe, you are everything.”I fucking melted bro,”</p><p> </p><p>“ANTONIA?” Fatin apparently had heard nothing but her full first name and had absolutely latched on to.“Who else knows this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Martie,” Toni felt stone cold sober, she never revealed her first name and the only reason Martha knew is because her parents tried to adopt her, but her stupid mom hadn’t signed the papers.</p><p>“Antonia?” Fatin was absolutely blown away.“I have to tell them Toni, please,” Fatin laughed, almost hysterically for a few minutes while Toni cursed herself for telling her that bit accidentally.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Fatin, I’ll do literally anything if you don’t tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” Fatin raises an eyebrow at her, Toni nods and Fatin takes minutes to finally say, “God damn, I can’t think of a single fucking thing.Lucky you Antonia.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni glowers at her.“I can’t believe that came out of my fucking mouth, who the fuck just admits their god damn name is Antonia?”</p><p> </p><p>Fatin dissolves into giggles and lays back in the grass.Toni lays with her, staring up at the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>“One more fucking word Fatin.” She warns, but they both know she doesn’t mean it.She’s a closet softie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>